Restorationists
This organization of largely Humanoids, or Pure Strain Humans is devoted to restoring the world's lost civilization. They are at odds with many of the worlds factions. They do not frequently travel, however when they do, they do so with one to four robotic companions, and/or servants.Their outreach is often peaceful in nature, though it's not unheard of for them to take hostile action against primitives, such as the Red Death, or simple tribes who refuse to integrate. Origin It is a well known fact that during the Social Wars many high ranking officials took shelter as the land was decimated by domestic, and foreign assault alike. As was planned they, and others followed government procedures meant to insure survival, and a chance to rebuild. These shelters where only meant to be inhabited for ten months, unlike CEEPs which were privately funded, and made use of stasis chamber technology. After ten months these individuals emerged to find the world strange, and harsh. They began rebuilding, connecting with other survivors, only to be pushed back by things so horrid the presence was unbearable. Many abandoned the pursuit, instead setting out to forge their own path, and a new world. The headstrong citizens, and officials, however remained true to their aims, and through contact with other groups established over the years a network to not only promote the rebirth of the nations of the Earth, but the emergence of peace between all nations. Agreeing that the world can not be revived if the people are still at war. Membership Most Restorationists are born into the organization as citizens of a Restored Community. The Restorationist will usually welcome any Pure Strain Human, or Humanoid who possess little to no severe disfigurements into the organization, should they show a willingness to learn their history, to reject all other national ties, and to swear loyalty to the civilization that is being restored. Most residences of the Gamma World are not willing to betray loyalty that has been placed in their own nations, nations their ancestors built, nor to take the time to learn of 'dead men'. Thus why most members of the organization are generational in nature. Activities The Restorationist primarily spend their time doing as their name suggests, restoring ancient communities to their pre-war glory. They often seek out other survivors, usually CEEPs which they have been known to settle near to, in the hopes of welcoming the ancients with open arms. Small groups outside of their communities will often be researchers looking to further the communities understanding of pre-war history, as the more that is known, the better the nations of the world can be restored. It is safe to say that most of the new civilizations do not take too kindly to this organization, with government officials seeing them as a threat to their governance. Bases Restorationsit bases are frequently villages, towns, or cities they have reclaimed for their people. These bases will often have a well defined legal code, and be nostalgic in nature. These communities frequently operate under a Mayor-Council government, and support a functioning police force. Due to their efforts they will always have access to Tech Level Three equipment, mostly general tools like Glow Cubes, or Medical products. Robots are used frequently by them as servants, and often in the case of androids, companions. The Restorationist hold a very idealistic image of the old world, and are loathe to have anyone bring scorn upon that image. Mutant Animals, and Androids virtually possess little, if any, rights in these communities. One for not being a part of the old civilization, possibly merely being a form of pet, and the other for merely being property to be bought, or sold (though most Restorationist still prefer an idealistic image of loyal companionship between man, and machine). * Atyfor * Midtown * Saint Paul (Saynt Paul) - Current Capital of the Restorationist's United States' Government, officials of the state of Minnesota are assured that this arrangement will last only until a new District of Colombia (the old being beneath the waves) can be constructed in what remains of Virginia though such is likely not to happen until far in the future. * Weston Faction Relations The Restorationists are dedicated opponents of the Red Death, Followers of the Voice, Archivist, Zoopremists, Seekers, and The Created. Sub-Factions As before the Social Wars the nations restored by Restorationists are divided socially with rival views regarding the resolution of conflicts from the Social Wars themselves, and how to approach issues that have arose in this new world. As before the war you have 'Android Rights' activists, Conservationists, Industrialists, Social Conservatives, Social Liberals, etc comprising the restored communities. This is especially evident in communities that have recently welcomed the inhabitants of a CEEP. As such municipal or gubernatorial laws may vary from settlement to settlement as a reflection of the local population as the restored nations attempt to remain civil- hoping to avoid another series of Social Wars. Though when social tension does erupt into open conflict it's usually reactionary action that follows- in the hopes of cutting down riots before the civil discontent spreads to neighboring settlements thus igniting another Social War. Deviant Sub-Factions These factions, while sharing many traits with the Restorationists and having been established by Restorationists have diverged from re-establishing the nations as they where at the onset of the Social Wars. These factions seek to restore nations that had already ceased to exist in the past or at times they mistake a fictional country for a historical one. In a few instances they seek to restore a nation as it was in an earlier point in time- a 1950s USA or one alike to the US after gaining it's independence in 1778. GM Notes This section is meant for use by the host (Game Master) of a Gamma World Role Playing Game. Quick NPCs * Army Scout - A Pure Strain Human soldier fitted with Powered Scout Armor * Pet, Feline - A Katkin belonging to a Restorationist. Where in the wild Katkin's live arboreal lives with in Restorationist settlements they typically have dwellings resembling 'Cat Castles' of old with in a household. The most well off are generally given vests or clothing (similar to Cat Costumes of old) and are even trained to cook. * Police Dog (Podog variant) - Resorationist do not ride Podogs rather they utilize them in much the way police dogs are utilized in our world- serving as part of K9 Units. These Podogs (as the man on the street may call them) have a harness clearly labeling them as members of the K9 unit and they tend to be more disciplined then those of feudal warlords or tribal chieftains; or at least more regimented and presentable. * Police Officer - These Pure Strain Humans have Paralysis Rods and Stun Ray Pistols. They may have access to Stun Grenades, Tear Gas Grenades, Stun Whips, Shealth Armor, and Stun Ray Rifles at the Police Department but are not likely to have them on their person while patrolling the streets. Rather such is brought out when responding to riots or single super-powered entities. * Police Officer, Humanoid - A 'Serf' aka Thought Master; the Thought Masters outside of Restored Nations tend to dress in military or police uniforms as they are descended from the Super Soldiers of the cold War and those two careers where chosen by their ancestors. But over time Serfs (a corruption of Service aka 'those who serve) became tribal, clannish and enforcers of their own will rather then the will of the state. Under a Restored banner these tribals have rediscovered the truth of their ancestors and now can honor their memory as they always should have- before they where lead astray by time. They will have Paralysis Rods and Stun Ray Pistols. They may have access to Stun Grenades, Tear Gas Grenades, Stun Whips, Shealth Armor, and Stun Ray Rifles at the Police Department but are not likely to have them on their person while patrolling the streets. Rather such is brought out when responding to riots or single super-powered entities. * Politician - Mayors, Senators, Governors, and elected heads of state. They are largely PSHs in suits. They rarely have weapons on them. Regional, National, and World leaders (but rarely local leaders) are likely to have access to Bubble Cars for government work and Communicators as well for the same work. Influence is their greatest asset. * Mountie (Mounted Police) - Typically Pure Strain Humans these officers ride Brutorz. Category:Gamma World Major Factions Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Factions